


Shark Bait

by a_quick_drink



Series: Shark Bites [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruise Ships, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's plan to avoid another year of Shark Week is perfect--or so he thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Bait

Joe's plan was perfect. To escape another year of having to watch a solid week of shark programming neither of them enjoyed while David ranted about the decline of his precious Shark Week, he'd booked them a cruise that fell during the same week. Even better, he could reason it as wanting to do something special for their fifth anniversary. 

From behind dark lenses Joe stared at David. Stretched out on a lounge chair, book in hand, David paid no mind to the drone of the waves slapping the side of the ship or the squawk of sea birds wheeling by. The warm caress of a breeze riffled his hair and pages. He made the perfect image of blissfully calm and relaxed. 

Joe's eyes settled on David's swim shorts. Deep red and covered in a print of tiny white sharks, they were adorned with buttoned pockets on the back. Why, Joe had no idea because the shorts were small enough as it was that they should be considered illegal; what could possibly fit in such tiny pockets? Not that he would complain. They needed to move to a warmer climate just so David would wear them all the time. 

Slurping down the rest of his daiquiri as he ogled his boyfriend's perky ass, Joe wondered how he'd never thought of this sooner. Five days into their trip and they'd been so occupied with shore excursions, dinners, shows, and sex that David hadn't said a word about goddamn Shark Week. Even today, their first full day at sea, not a peep. What a great week. 

Joe set his empty glass on the little plastic table between them. "Want another drink, babe?"

"No thanks. Almost time for dinner so I'll wait." David pushed himself up and off the lounge chair. "We are still going tonight, right?" he asked as he pulled his t-shirt on. 

Joe flashed him a grin that he hoped looked natural. "'Course we are," he answered as they walked down the stairs to the pool deck below them. Tonight's suggested dress code was formal, and the only thing he loved more than his boyfriend in scandalous shorts was his boyfriend dressed up. He wasn't missing the extra opportunity even though he hated having to dress up himself.

A blast of cold air greeted them as the doors slid open. Trailing behind David, Joe pushed his sunglasses up onto his head and willed himself to look forward instead of down at shark print-covered ass as they walked back to their cabin. He snuck a quick peek anyway and bit his lip against a smile. Every step David took made the sharks look like they were swimming.

After a quick shower to wash off the sunblock and sweat--and another banged elbow thanks to the postage stamp-sized bathroom--Joe traded his baggy board shorts and gaudy floral print shirt for dress slacks and button-down shirt while David showered. God, he hated dressing up. The clothing always felt stiff and constricting to him, and no amount of reassurances from David could convince him that he didn't look like an awkward dork trying too hard at playing grown-up while David looked handsome and sophisticated without even trying.

Fumbling with the tie, Joe swore under his breath. Maybe he could skip wearing it tonight. He wanted to. He tugged at the crooked knot to release the end so he could make another attempt, but paused when David appeared behind him and molded himself against his back. He reached for the end of the tie and made a perfect knot on his first try, meeting Joe's eyes in the mirror as he snugged the knot into place. Mischief flickered in his blue eyes.

"I know what you're up to," David murmured, pressing a kiss behind Joe's ear. "And I set the DVR to record the entirety of Shark Week while we're away, so I can watch it when we get back."

David released him and went to the door, Joe right on his heels as they left.

"You tryin' to get broken up with?" Joe called after him as he pulled the door shut. "'Cause that's how it'll happen."

David's laughter rang out in the narrow hallway. They both knew the threat was nothing more than a joke. Pushing each other's buttons was how their relationship had always worked, strange as that was by their friends' standards. He slid his hand into Joe's as they worked their way out of the maze of staterooms and to the stairs. "Maybe you can change my mind before then."

Challenge accepted.


End file.
